1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a control circuit for controlling ignition spark in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a standard ignition control circuit for an internal combustion engine, a Darlington transistor is typically turned ON which allows current to flow through a coil. When a desired current level is reached, the control circuit controls current flowing into the base of the Darlington transistor to limit the current in the coil. Then, at the proper time, the Darlington transistor is turned OFF and a flyback voltage appears across the coil, which causes a spark to jump across the airgap of a spark plug. However, there is a need in the art to provide a more efficient control circuit for controlling the ignition spark in internal combustion engines. There is also a need in the art to provide an ignition control circuit which is much simpler than the standard ignition control circuit.